


Life is a Lemon (and I want my money back)

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory begins to have doubts about how much he wants to travel with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Lemon (and I want my money back)

"It's all or nothing."

Rory resisted the urge to quip out that nothing was all he ever got. He knew the Doctor was trying to be kind; a little game, place your bets and see where the TARDIS sets them off, winner pays for the ice-cream. Ice-cream - he was such a child, at heart, still an imaginary friend instead of a powerful alien being who was supposed to have their backs. Travelling with the Doctor was supposed to be one big honeymoon right, that was what Amy had told him, what the Doctor had told him? But he didn't make up the rules, and this 'honeymoon' wasn't so much a game as it was a riot. Running for his life and hoping his wife wasn't killed by an angry alien was far from his idea of a good time.

The last time they'd played TARDIS roulette it had gone just as well. They'd wound up in the middle of a silurian cult, underground, and got the TARDIS stuck in a wall. Naturally these silurians remembered what had happened last time the Doctor had met their sort, or maybe they were just being cautious. It was hard to tell. Rory would have asked someone for help but he wasn't sure who anymore. He'd lost faith in a lot of things long ago - friends, family, work. And living with the Doctor was burying both his future and his childhood.

Of course all he could do was smile and nod and place bets on planets that he'd never heard of. So long as it made the Doctor happy. So long as it made Amy happy. Life had given him lemons, and he wanted his money back, but he might as well try to make lemonade.


End file.
